1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hinges.
2. Prior Art
A typical lockable hinge is comprised of two members jointed by a threaded pivot extending through the abutting surfaces between the members. A nut on the pivot is tightened or loosened to fix the members in position or allow the members to rotate. The ability of the members to stay in position when under stress depends on the compression applied to the abutting surfaces by the nut on the pivot. The nut must be turned very tightly to hold the members in position, so tightly that turning it by hand may be painful. Since the hinge relies only on the friction between the abutting surfaces to stay in position, it is unable to withstand much stress before it is forced out of position.
The objects of the present self-locking hinge are to be automatically locked in any selected position, to stay in position even under great stress, and to be easily and painlessly adjustable. Further object of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and description.
A self-locking hinge is comprised of a housing with spaced side walls, and a cogged wheel positioned between the side walls. A pair of slots are respectively positioned on the interior surfaces of the side walls. A stop is connected between the side walls in alignment with the slots. An axle positioned through a center of the cogged wheel has opposite ends positioned in the slots. The cogged wheel is secured in position when it is biased against the stop by springs positioned in the slots and engaged against the ends of the axle. The cogged wheel is pivotable when it is pushed away from the stop against the springs, and is automatically biased against the stop and secured in position when it is released.